What Could Happen on a Snow-Day
by littlecleocat
Summary: There is a bad snowstorm in town so Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred and even Arthur get snowed in at the Beilschmidt residence. Now the question is, what could happen? M rated stuff will happen in later chapters (PruCan, GerItia and USUK) this is the third book in my "what could happen-" series
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I'm writing this story finally! I hope it hasn't been to long that people have forgotten about it, but three people wanted me to write it, so write I shall :D

What Could Happen on a Snow-Day: Chapter one

* * *

What woke Gilbert up was Prussia's national anthem blaring from the speakers in his phone. He groaned and tried to go back to bed, covering his head with his pillow. The phone kept ringing. And ringing.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he threw the pillow on the floor and answered the phone with an agitated, "HELLO IT"S TWO A.M."

"Gilbert?" asked the shaky Canadian voice Gilbert recognized all too well.

"Oh, Mattie, sorry for yelling, I didn't know it was you…" he apologized taken aback, "What's up? Are you okay?" why would he be calling so late?

"Well you remember that I hacked the school right?" he asked

"Yeah?" he replied getting even more worried.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'm not in trouble!" Gilbert sighed in relief, "It just mean I know what's going on at school. I set up this thing to tell me when they're canceling school before they tell everyone else." Matthew explained.

"Oh, so you called to tell me there's no school tomorrow-I mean today?" Gilbert asked wondering why it was all that important.

"Right, but it's snowing now, and it looks like it's going to last a few days."

"So no school today or tomorrow."

"Alright cool." he said, not understanding where this was going, and Matt could tell.

"This much snow means that I won't be able to see you until sunday or monday."

"Oh." Gilbert said, now knowing why it was important.

"So, before it gets to stormy out, I was wondering if I could stay at your house? Then I would be able to see you the whole time…"

"Yeah, that would be awesome! I don't think I could go that long with out seeing you either." Gilbert admitted as an after-note.

"I knew you would say that." Matthew said as he hung up.

Then there was a knock at his front door. Gilbert got out of bed, walked down the hall, through the living room to open the door to see his snowed upon boyfriend.

"How-" the albino began to ask before he was interrupted.

"I had to leave before it got too bad. I knew you would say yes, it just took longer than I expected for you to answer your phone… so I'm already here." the blonde said, stepping in and taking off his snowy apparel.

"Well it's awesome that you're here," he paused in attempt to think up a kinder way to say this, "But it's 2 in the morning and I kinda have to sleep now."

"Oh, I thought you would. That's why I wore my pajama's." Mattie said, pointing to them as he stepped out of his boots.

"Did you bring clothes for tomorrow and the day after?" Gil asked, looking for a bag.

"Uhhh." Matt said, blushing.

"Oh, you can just borrow some of mine, I might still have somethings that would fit you." Gilbert offered.

"Thanks." Matthew muttered, then he yawned.

"You tired too?" he asked, then he yawned, "Lets get to bed." Mattie nodded in response.

They walked down the hall to their bedroom, but they must have been louder than they thought because a sleepy Feliciano walked out into the hall.

"Where are you going?" they heard Ludwig ask from behind the Italian.

"I heard a noise-oh!" Feli jumped, "Matthew what are you doing in my house?"

Neither Matt or Gil decided to ask why he called it his house, but instead answered the underlying question, "There's a snow storm that will close school for the couple of days." Gilbert started.

"And I didn't want to be away from him for that long, so I came over." Matthew finished.

"Alright, well we have to go to bed, so good night." Ludwig mumbled, pulled his tired boyfriend back in the the room and shut the door.

"'Night." the Prussian said to the door before he went to his room and collapsed on his bed. The Canadian laid down next to him. He had only left this place around nine, and was back in what seemed like no time at all. Gilbert saw that the only difference was that the room was dark save for the street light outside.

The white haired teen was tired, but it seemed that the other teen was more so. Matthew had fallen asleep while Gilbert was still awake staring at the ceiling. How could it have been that a little under a week ago he didn't even know this awesome guy existed? This awesome guy that would walk here at two in the morning through the snow just so he wouldn't miss a couple of days of seeing him?

Questions such as these were hard to answer, yet the answer is simple. Mattie loves him. Then with that thought in his head, Gilbert was able to snuggle up with his boyfriend and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

* * *

Alfred woke up at the same time and he attempted to murder his alarm clock just like he did everyday. When the ghastly sound was finally stopped, he laid in his bed wanting for more sleep. By this time Mattie should have heard his alarm clock massacre and come in to get his butt out of bed just like he did everyday.

Alfred, however, found that today wasn't like the others. He had laid in bed for a little over twelve minutes before he had the will power to sit up. It took another four minutes for the "it's time to stand up" part of his brain to win it's debate.

Luckily the standing lead to walking and the walking lead him to find his brother's room empty. The last time he saw Matthew he was in his room with Gilbert "doing math" last night.

Now Alfred is doing the math: Little innocent bro+Weird albino*_x _= Missing bro and albino. So what does Alfred suppose _x_ is? Obviously he was kidnaped, molested and thrown out in the snow to die.

Upon thinking this Alfred, still in his fuzzy American flag Pj's, runs about the house putting on snow boots, a coat and a hat. He grabbed his phone from it's charger at the last second before stumbling out the door to go be Mattie's hero is he likes it or not.

This American may not have much will power when getting out of bed but when he is determined to do something he has all the will power in the world. Alfred started out into the beginnings of the blizzard not even realizing it was snowing. He only knew after he had walked a while and reached a dead end when he turned around he saw that his foot prints were lost under the snow as he was lost in it.

Despite those things, he still didn't stop to call for company(not help- Alfred F. Jones doesn't need help) until he his glasses were iced up and his Pj pants were frozen to his legs.

The companion he called was Arthur, not only because he's rather not tell his parents, but also because the blonde found himself on the Brit's street. When Iggy picked up, he didn't seem as pleased with Alfred heroic attempt as the American had expected.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing out there in this kind of weather?!" he shrieked over the wind from his porch as he walked up his driveway.

"Mattie's missing! I think-" the rest of his sentence went un said when he bit his tongue fro trying to speak and shiver at the same time.

"What was that?" Arthur called, but instead of waiting for an answer, he ran out into the snow to help his popsicle of a boyfriend inside.

* * *

I know it's short (it's actually about half of whatI usually write) but I tried to make it well written to make up for it.

It's now getting to be warm where I am(55˚ lol) so I'm riding my bike more and, as it seems, writing less :'( but I will try to update every other day still!


	3. Chapter 3

My brother(also a hetalia fan) gave me the idea for this story :D awesome right!

ch 3

When Ludwig got up, for the second time that day, it was later than he'd ever slept in that he can remember. Usually he gets up early to clean the house, then cooks breakfast, then goes to school. On the weekends he has work nearby as a mechanic first thing in the morning, so he has to get up long before the sun.

Now it's 8 am and his room should brightened by the sun but instead it's dark. The snow that's falling heavily outside his window and piling up on the old window box leaves a drawn out shadow across the empty side of his bed. Wait…

Empty?!

Where did Feli run off to now!

Ludwig jumped out of his bed, quite literally, and soon found himself wearing only his boxers in front of his brother, his brothers boyfriends and his boyfriend. They all paused their activities to stare at the German. The flip of a pancake brought hem out of their surprised silence.

"Ludi, good morning!" The italian said cheerfully with disregard to the fact that his lover had already run back to his room. Ludwig hurriedly dressed and returned to the kitchen just as Feliciano started to continue.

"Look, look! Mattie's going to make pancakes!" the child like teen pointed out as Matthew got lemon juice out of the fridge.

"Wonderful", he sighed having had wanted a heartier breakfast and looking over to Matthew who seemed embarrassed, but also on edge. Ludwig didn't understand how making pancakes could make him nervous, but he soon forgot all about it when a familiar obnoxious voice shouting across the room.

"Yo, Guys! You know what'd be awesome?" Gilbert asked, waiting for some one to guess for longer than was strictly necessary.

"What?" his brother finally asked.

"A pancake off!" he exclaimed

The Canadian rose an eyebrow in question, "A what?"

"You know, where we all make pancakes, and it's a contest!" Feli seemed to be the only other one excited at the prospect of such a game, however the other two agreed.

The rules were simple. Well, it was originally going to have many unnecessarily complex rules… but Ludwig revised it to be what it is now.

"In the first round, each of us in turn will mix our batter. We will be timed and I, as the ref, will record it." the blonde said as he picked up a clip board and pocketed a pen in his apron.

"Then in the second round, you will make three pancakes. They will be graded on appearance on a scale from 1 to 3 where 3 is the best." he began to pace back in forth looking them all in the eyes as if he were a teacher, "Don't forget to use pencil in case you change your mind. You cannot give the same point value to more than one person.

"Finally the third round we will taste test the pancakes and grade them on the same scale. The times will be put in order and the lowest time will receive four points and the highest only one." Ludwig abruptly ceased his pacing and turned toward the group, "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it, but when do we start? Cuz I'm starving!" the Prussian asked.

"We're starting now, do you want to go first?" he suggested with disinterest.

"Heck yeah I do!" the albino said, jumping up from his seat on the couch to rush over to the kitchen.

"Alright, begin." Ludwig said as he started the timer on his watch.

"Hey, I wasn't ready yet!" he complained, but got to work nevertheless. Gilbert wasn't the messiest cook Ludwig had met, but he was certainly not neat either. Ludwig watched as he spilt sugar on the flour and how he missed the pan when he was pouring… wait a minute!

"GILBERT!" the said teen turned to look at the angry ref, "It's not time to cook them yet. That is in part two." he explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry, so can't we change the rules?" he suggested, pouring another as he talked, "I think it would befit the scoring if my brain functioned."

The tall blonde had to admit his brother had a point, "Alright. We will change the rules so each person does everything before the next person's turn."

"Good. Alright, now try to tell me these don't deserve a 4!" Gilbert said holding out the hot pan holding three lopsided but well cooked pancakes.

"I thought the scale was 1 to 3?" Feli asked confused

"It is. My bruder is just stupid." he remarked mainly towards Gil than to Feliciano

"Well wasn't the making of the batter supposed to be timed?" the albino teen asked smugly glancing down to the timer running on the others wrist.

Ludwig blushed and stopped the timer quickly, "Your time is 8 minutes 17 seconds."

"Wait, you have to take some time off from that! It's not fair!"

"You're the one who wanted to change the rules." he shot back.

They glared at each other for a while before Feli feebly interrupted, "Hey, can I have one now?"

"Yes," Ludwig said, clearing his throat, "Gilbert, get some plates." and he did so with out (much) complaint.

When there were three plates, one pancakes each on the table, Gilbert realized something, "Wait, where's m pancake?"

"You don't get to grade your own pancake, Gil." Matthew said trying to be helpful, but all Gilbert did was sit down with a huff. When they were done eating and scoring it was Feliciano's turn. He made the pancakes with a smile on his face an not one argument broke out. (It may or may not have to do with the fact that he was dating the ref.)

When it was Mattie's turn, the German teen noticed how easily he was able to make the batter and how skillfully he could make perfect pancakes. He was without a doubt the obvious champion of pancake making. Luckily Things were still going smoothly.

Now it was Ludwig's turn, and Gilbert volunteered to be stand in referee. All participants couldn't see this ending well.

"Start." Gilbert instructed although he had already started it before his brother had stood up. Ludwig glared at him, but tried to stay undeterred from his task. Then the phone began to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

* * *

Alfred was just just pulled inside to get warmed up right? That's what Alfred originally thought. However, it's been half an hour or maybe more since he'd started thawing and he's now toasty and ready to get back out to find his brother.

"I think what you need is another cup of tea." Arthur suggested when hearing the younger one's plans.

The American rolled his eyes and said, "No, actually, I think I better go find my brother." then he stood up.

"One more cup couldn't hurt?" the Brit said with his voice displaying his desperation.

"Yeah, it could- Mattie could be stranded out there in the cold! Having tea takes up the time he has for me to find him!" Alfred was determined to go, so he went.

Outside was worse than it had been earlier. The snow was piling up making it harder to walk and the snow was falling fast. The wind blowing at an angle so his hat came off and flew back to the Kirkland residence just as as bundled Brit stumbled down the stairs.

Trudging through the snow, Arthur called, "Hey! I'm coming with you!"

"Why? You'll freeze to death! You should go back in."

"If you think I'll freeze to death, so will you! You're the one who should be going back inside." he replied, already shivering as they walked down the street.

"I need to get my brother and that's that." they ended up just walking in silence down a few streets.

"Where are we going?" Artie asked, "I don't think I can stand not knowing the plan."

"Plan? What plan? I'm just walking around until I find him, then we can bring him back to your house or something."

Arthur stopped walking, "Wait- do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No, do you? And why does it even matter?"

"What do you mean 'why does it even matter'! How can we get back to my house if we don't know where we are?"

"We can just look at he street signs." Alfred explained then looked up to see that all the signs were iced and snowed over far past the point of being able to be read.

"That's just brilliant." Arthur murmured, "Do you recognize anything that might give us a hint?"

"Like what? Everything's covered in snow."

"I have no bloody idea, just look around. It's too cold out here, we have to get back." It seemed like the cold made Arthur angry, Alfred made a mental note to remember that later. He looked around and at first all he saw was snow and more snow. Then he looked closer at a small snow covered building.

"I think I might recognize that place, I need to look closer though." Alfred said then began walking over to it. He brushed off the snow from one side of the building and saw a familiar sign that read: NO TRESPASSING ON CITY PROPERTY in faded red words.

"I know this place, come on." Alfred said, waving his cold boyfriend over and opening the door. On the inside you could tell that it was a hand made shed made from wood and concrete. There were small windows along the top of the walls under the edge of the roof that looked out to the tiny city park. Underneath the windows were shelves with gardening equipment and a lawnmower sat abandoned in the corner.

"The sign says no trespassing." Arthur commented but he still followed Alfred and closed the door behind them.

"That's what it says, but I don't think they'll mind if we use it for a little while." Alfred said looking around and remembering when he was younger, "Me and Mattie-"

"Mattie and I" Arthur corrected.

"Right, Mattie and I came here for easter along time ago." Alfred said, sitting down on the ground and Arthur did the same, "We found that dad had hid eggs everywhere. He has a tendency to forget about Matthew, so he hid an uneven number of eggs that were just for me. I wanted to give half of them to Mattie, but when I did, there was an even amount. Dad said that there was one more hidden somewhere so we spent the rest of the day looking for it. When we finally found it, it was hidden fight here." Alfred pointed to a bucket on a shelf to his right.

"After that we would come here every easter and pretend that we didn't know were the last egg was hidden. Then we'd come here and find it. Our parents always acted so surprised when we found it, as if they thought it was impossible to find. Then Mattie, being Mattie, would always give the last one to me saying that I deserved it 'cuz I'm the hero."

Arthur replied with silence to let the American have his moment.

"You know, he's probably safe and warm at a friends house right now."

"I know."

Arthur was surprised, "Then why did we have to go out searching for him?"

"Because I'm his brother, and I have to try to save him even if it's 99% chance that he doesn't needs saving. That 1% chance that's left could mean losing him and not just that: he would think that I didn't care about him." Alfred knew he wasn't always there for his bro, and he regretted that.

Arthur leaned over and kissed his cheek, then his lips. Alfred pulled him closer, thankful for the warmth. The older one seemed just as happy about the warmth, but decided to pull of Alfred's jacket anyway. When he did, he heard a clunk when it hit the floor.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My phone. But can't we just go back to kissing?"

"You had a phone this whole time? Why didn't you just call Matthew's phone?"

"I, I-uh," Alfred had to think for a second, "I'm not sure." he admitted.

Arthur got up, grabbed the phone out from the jacket's pocket, and began searching through the contacts until he found "Bro" then he pushed send. He held the phone to his ear, and waited for someone to pick up.

When they did, they said, "Hey, Awesome speaking, who is it?"

Arthur automatically said, "Mr. Kirkland." before he could stop him self.

* * *

So I the phone that rang ending the last chapter is this phone call, just in case you didn't catch that :)

so the next chapter finally will bring everyone together!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm so-so sorry about not updating for a while! I lost my computer charger last saturday, and didn't find until today D': It was at the house of the kids I babysat last week-in a tissue box :/ but they found it and got it to me!

Anyway, I wrote this chapter as fast as I could! I hope it doesn't suck because of my speedy typing and I hope all of you, my wonderful readers, didn't forget about my book or something... even if it was just a week...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

What Could Happen on a Snow-Day: 5

Matthew was standing not far from Gilbert when the albino froze in his spot. Matt watched as Gil's face contorted in question. The apartment was silent other than the singular flip and sizzle of Ludwig's third pancake.

Gilbert turned slowly to face his lover, covered the speaker of the phone, and whispered, "Mr. Kirkland?" then he extended his arm to pass the Canadian his red flip phone.

Many things flashed through Matthew's head at that time. The main thing that he thought was the he had been busted. Mr. Kirkland was his English teacher, but he also did many things in the school that were more administrative than his actual job. Such as turn in hackers? Yet why would he call him on his cell phone?

Mattie's pale hand reluctantly took the phone and held it to his ear asking, "Hello?" into the speaker without knowing what to expect as a response.

Who he heard returned a, "Yo! Bro! Why did the red eyed freak have your phone?", was defiantly not Mr. Kirkland. Maybe it was Al just being sarcastic before? Gil doesn't always pick up on things like that… that must be it.

"Alfred? Why are you calling? I thought you'd want to sleep in all day like usual." The ned fear that popped into his head was that Alfred went to school by accident, and the only teacher there was Mr. Kirkland. How would he get home from school? What if he's stuck there, forced to read shakespeare, until the snow storm subsides? Alfred would surely die.

Continuing his stream of questoins, he asked his brother, "Why are you calling? Are you okay? Are you snowed in somewhere? Did you see my note? It's a snow-day?"

"What? Oh, right, it's a snow day! Yeah, well, no, I didn't see your note. Where did you leave it?"

"The kitchen counter. How did you not see it? Wait, did you not eat breakfast? Alfred-"

"Calm down, I had some food," Alfred didn't mention that it wasn't at home, "the thing is, I didn't really know that at first and I sorta-kinda went out looking for you."

"You just "Sorta-kinda" decided to go out into a snowstorm thinking that's the most obvious place for me to be?" the younger brother asked astonished.

"Well, you didn't wake me up, so I knew something wasn't right, so I went looking for you, obviously." Alfred stated as if Matthew should think it was obvious too.

"Well why didn't you try to call me earlier?"

"I didn't think about it before now, but Iggy found it in my pocket."

"Iggy? Who's Iggy?" Mattie asked, not even bothering to ask, "What kind of name is _that_?"

"Iggy's M-"

A rather loud, "OW!", some swearing and shuffling was heard in the background.

"What was that?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"Hmm? What?" Alfred said in his attempt at an innocent voice.

"The "OW" and the swearing and stuff I just heard, what was that, _who_ was that?"

"Who? Well, um, you see I-"

"Was that Iggy?" he asked, already guessing the answer.

"Yeah-", and another thud was heard in the background.

"What's happening? Alfred? Are you okay?"

"I'm back!" Al said, beginning to talk faster, "Hey, do you remember the easter egg shack?"

"Yeah… why?" why was he asking about that place all of a sudden?

"Well I'm there now, and I don't know how to get home from here. Can you send me a picture of google maps?" that was actually a great Idea, Matthew thought, especially for Al.

"Yeah, just a minute, I need to look it up." Matt said into the phone as he shaped it shut and belied for Gilbert's room. He knelt on the floor that was practically made of clothes and opened up his boyfriends laptop as it's owner peaked over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" the Prussian asked, looking between the screen and the Canadian.

"Alfred went looking for me out in the Blizzard, then he got stuck in the town park's tool shed. I have to send him the route to get back home from there 'cuz he's lost."

"The town has a park?" since when, Gilbert didn't know, but what he did know was what was on the computer screen, "Hey, if that's where he is, then he's a block from my house, that's like way-way closer than yours. Just have him come here so he doesn't die of frostbite." he said though he'd rather not have to share Mattie but he didn't want the dude to die either.

Gilbert was right, it would make sense for him to come here. Mattie changed the google maps directions and took a screen shot of it. He sent it with the attached message of, "Gil's place is closer, go to Apt. 4 a."

When Matthew clicked the "send" button he let out a long sigh that was cut short by sweet lips, "I haven't kissed you enough today." Gilbert muttered in his ear, then he rested his chin on his boyfriends shoulder.

Matt laid back on the floor, pulling the Prussian along with him, "So why did you stop?" he said with a grin.

Gilbert laughed his unique laugh and kissed him again, "I don't know." he said into the kiss, making the other boy smile.

They laid like that on the laundry carpeted floor, kissing and laughing, until the door bell rang. At that they both groaned and lingered on the floor, preferring it to getting the door for Alfred.

When they finally tore themselves from Gilbert's floor, they walked down the hall and out into the living room. There Ludwig held the door open and Feli blocked the view of the door way from the two hand-holding teens. Matthew didn't get why they were so quiet, can't they just let Al inside?

He stepped forward and Feli stepped to the side to stand next to Ludwig. Matthew's confusion level rose back to 11 out of 10 as he saw Alfred's companion; Iggy, otherwise known as Mr. Kirkland.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter I wrote a bit differently. I normally sort-of follow one character around with third person, but in this chapter they are all together and I though it would be easier todo regular third person and write about everyone.

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Mattie! Your not frozen to death!" Alfred yell and scooped up his younger brother off the floor into a hug.

"Um, Al? Why is Mr. Kirkland here?" Matthew asked quietly when he was put back down onto a stable surface.

"Hmm? Oh, right! This is Iggy, my boyfriend I was telling you about! " Mr. Kirkland turned red and balled his fists.

"Alfred." He said, in a dangerously calm voice, "I need to talk to you in the hall. NOW." The tall American, seeing his mistake, quickly went out into the hall.

"I could loose my job, Al! I thought we went over this! And never introduce me as _Iggy_!"

"They were going to find out anyway! Can't we just go back inside? You can have some tea, and, and we can explain it to 'em. They'll understand! Promise!" Arthur sighed and tried to relax. He wasn't going to be able to undo this, so he might as well make the best of it. A cuppa did sound particularly good at the moment…

"Right, I'll just have tea, and maybe I'll have enough energy to get through this." the Brit mumbled and stalked back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Alfred did a fist pump in the hall before following his boyfriends lead.

Inside Ludwig had been scrubbing off the burnt pancakes from the pan while Gilbert laughed at him for loosing-as if it was his fault. He was a bit distracted by one of his school teachers DATING his brothers boyfriends brother.

Feliciano pulled Mattie to the side when the English teacher re-entered the apartment, "They are dating? Like how me and Ludi are dating?" he questioned. Feli still was doubtful, however, they didn't act nicely to each other at all. How could they be dating?

"Yeah, like that." Matt replied, how else would they be dating, the Canadian asked himself. He still was in a bit of shock. He hadn't taken Alfred seriously when he said he had a boyfriend, it just seemed so impossible. Now that he knows who it is, it seems even less likely.

"What in the world is going on", was all that could run through his mind as Iggy strode up to him and asked him how he could get himself a cup of tea.

Alfred heard Arthur asking for tea and began to ransack all the cupboards until he found some Earl Gray, much to the displeasure of a certain order-loving German.

Of course, right as the box of tea was found, it was snatched from his hands to be made "correctly" because nothing made Arthur angrier than expecting a nice cup of tea and receiving an atrocity in a mug, well, besides the French of course.

Once Matthew noticed the state of Alfie's clothes, he was pulled to Gil's room for a change of clothes. It was apparent that the Prussians clothes were a) all unwashed and being used as carpet and b) just a tad small anyway. He was dragged over to Ludwig's, and with the help of Feliciano, was dressed.

The same treatment was given to the tea drinker except he changed into the Italian's spare clothes instead. They made him look like he was much younger. It might have been that, or some other factor, but Matt was able to think of Arthur as if they were the same age.

Mattie made pancakes for all of them, and while they ate they all put aside their differences. This, naturally, lead to more cooking.

They all intuited that they'd be staying in that apartment for a while, and due to the storm, the power could go out at any moment.

Feli, being the Italian that he is, made enough spaghetti for the six of them to have for the next two day's dinners.

Ludwig cooked up the meats of the fridge so they wouldn't go bad in case of a power outage.

Gilbert, well, he's not much of a cook. He simply helped Matthew clean up the kitchen (and eat the left overs).

Arthur made scones, but instead of ending up with them ruined like normal, Alfred was able to smell them and he pulled them out when they were perfect. Arthur realized, after his 4 scone, that he's failed every other time up until now; these were the first scones he'd made that he'd eaten!

Alfred, besides saving the scones, was busy "managing" the others cook. He knew how important his job was even if no one appreciated his work.

Then when all that was said was done, they six boys found them exhausted in the living room at only half past one.

The electricity was still on so Alfred, the most energetic of the bunch said, "I think we should watch some TV." He grabbed the remote and fiddled with it until a football game was playing on the screen.

After a few milliseconds Matthew stole the remote and put on hockey. He didn't understand why they'd watch football when hockey was on!

"Mattie! Gimme the remote back!" Alfred winner when he realized what had happened.

"They were playing FOOTBALL, Al. What was I supposed to do, just sit there until my eyes bleed?"

"If they played _real_ football, but it's _American_ football, so I agree with Matthew." Ludwig added in as he switched channels to soccer. Feliciano cheered and Arthur deemed it worthy of watching. Gilbert was having a little nap, and Matthew decided to join him. Then, for the next 90 minutes while, Alfred begrudgingly watched the game and noted all the things that made football way better than soccer.


	7. Chapter 7

Now the M rated chapters start! Yay! USUK is up first :D

* * *

Chapter 7:

After the game ended Arthur couldn't believe it. Germany won, and England was only a few points off! He sat next to Alfred who looked bored out of his mind, so bored in fact, that he asked Arthur if there was anything he could do to get ahead in his English class. When Alfred suddenly wants to do homework, there is a problem.

But the bigger problem here was Ludwig. He wasn't acting like he normal did in school, he was being competitive, and The Brit didn't like it one bit.

"You know, Germany has always been the best at football. You really shouldn't so surprised." Ludwig commented

"Me, surprised at that? For heaven sakes, no. I'm just surprised that the ref allowed

such rubbish to go on." the English teacher replied,trying to be as truthful as possible with out swearing profusely in front of his students. To keep that from happening, he judged it best to leave the vicinity swiftly.

Arthur abruptly stood up and headed for what looked like a bathroom. He wasn't in the mood for people, more now than usual, and he planed to stay hidden away here until someone goes looking for him.

Little did he know that someone already was. As the door closed, a hand reached out to stop it from closing. Arthur swiveled around when he heard the door close softly rather than the slam it should have been.

"Alfred? What are you doing-" then his mouth was stopped by said American.

"I'm kissing you." he said, paused to grin, then kissed him again.

"I got that, but why now?"

Alfred didn't have an answer besides, "Because I love you.", and Arthur had no qualms with it.

Artie wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you too.", and kissed his neck before looking up into his sky blue eyes.

Suddenly he was pushed up against the bathroom wall, "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" Al asked in a husky voice then pulled Arthur into a heated kiss.

Alfred's hands, originally, on the wall on each side of Arthur head, moved to hold his lovers hips in a way that created just enough friction for Arthur to start getting hard. He began to moan due to the friction, but quickly covered his mouth.

Arthur had to remember to be quiet, they were in someone else's house after all. Hopefully they won't wonder why they were taking so much time in the bathroom… all alone… for so long… But when Alfred started grinding his hips the pleasure almost made him let go. Almost; he still couldn't risk the others hearing him.

Alfred was kissing around his neck and then began to move down, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Arthur looked over to see in the mirror that he had left a hickey on his neck. Before he groaned, he mentally reminded himself that there wasn't going to be school for a while, so no one was going to see it.

Arthurs shirt was entirely off now, as was Alfred's, and he was unzipping the Brits pants. Then Alfred looked around, but Arthur didn't know what for, then he saw what the younger man had grabbed from the shelf.

Lubricant. This was getting serious fast, but Arthur wasn't in a state of mind to care. He wanted the American, and he wanted him _now._

The American held the brit up against the wall, Arthurs legs around the others waist. Alfred squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers. He hadn't done this before, he only read up a bit on the topic, so of course when he tried to put in three fingers at once he failed.

"Ahh! No- just let me do it.", he had this done to him before so he supposed he could do it to himself…

Arthur put some lube on his index finger and took a shaky breath before exploring his entrance. He wanted to hurry this along, so he pushed in another finger and tried to add a third. It hurt much more than it was supposed to, so he added more lube.

However, when he looked up to get more, he saw that Alfred was starring at him with flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes. Al took the lubricant bottle from Arthurs pale hands. He covered him shaft with it and before Arthur could say anything, he plunged in.

He kept up a steady pace of just thrusting for a short while before he decided to grab Arthur's member and please him that way too. Arthur's voice was only barely contained but after only a few more thrusts the pain was imperceivable and the pleasure was immeasurable. Then Alfred leaned over to kiss his lover hungrily while continuing everything else. It was the best display of multitasking Arthur had ever seen.

Sadly, after only a few minutes, Alfred dropped the other activities and speed up his thrusting. Arthur knew he was about to come, but he didn't say it in time. He moaned one last time and his seed sprayed onto his bare chest.

Alfred wasn't far behind him and came seconds later into his boyfriend. He pulled out and they both dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

They were breathing deeply, but Al found enough strength to voice something on his mind, "Why is it we do these kinds of things in places we shouldn't, but when we were at your house, we didn't?"

Arthur was silent except his heavy breathing for a moment longer before he answered in embarrassment, "Well, I thought you might be to young or something…" he muttered.

Alfred had a good laugh at that while Arthur blushed beside him. They got up, cleaned themselves off, got dressed and headed back out to the living room trying to look casual as not to arouse suspicion. To their surprise, the living room was deserted.

This just meant good news for them, and they sat down to watch some TV with the hopes that they can agree on what to watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been bad at updating lately. I'm blaming summer for my laziness, (also I'm having a bunch of medical problems right now) but I have some more M rated-ness (PruCan) in this chapter that I hope makes it alright anyway :)

* * *

Ch 8:

The foot ball game had ended and Matthew was awoken when Alfred suddenly jumped off the couch. He had a vague sense that there was a fight, but it wasn't strong enough to worry him. His initial tip off was Ludwig's actions.

Ludwig smiled, then frowned, then fidgeted in him chair before standing and announcing, "I think that now would be a great imd to do some laundry. You know, before the power goes out."

Gilbert asked, "Can you do mine? My rooms a bit…", but he didn't need to explain further. Mattie slowly stood up and followed the two brothers to his boyfriends room in time to see the younger german grab a laundry basket, and with one scoop, get the majority of his older brothers clothes off the floor and in the basket. Then Ludwig hauled the clothes out the door with Feliciano on his heels.

"Where's he going?" Mattie asked, a small yawn interrupting his question.

"The Laundry room. It's in the creepy old basement." Gilbert shuttered, "I hate going down there."

Mattie raised a jetful eyebrow.

"What! There could be poisonous spider's down there!" Gil protested and plunked down on his bed.

It might just be because Matt just woke up but he was in a rather loose, playful mood. Mattie's rare sly smile appeared on his lips.

The Canadian softly asked, "A spider?" while using his fingers to imitate spiders legs crawling up Gilbert's bare arm. Mattie's grin never ceased.

Gil shivered and pulled his blanket around him. To bad for him, Matt threw it off and opted to be his replacement blanket. A replacement blanket that tickles. Gilbert stifled his laughter long enough to roll over on top of the blonde and hold him down with a kiss.

Matthew didn't stop smiling for that kiss. Or the next. Or the ones after that. All they did was roll around on Gil's bed whilst tickling and making out ensued. They didn't pay much attention to their surroundings, after a while Matt noticed that the TV had been turned back on. Then he noticed that his boyfriend had ended his tickling to lay next to him and stare at the ceiling.

Matthew couldn't have his lover be bored already. He chose a new approach. Slowly he leaned over Gilbert's pale face and kissed his forehead. The albino looked up at him and smiled. Matt kissed down his cheek taking a moment to gaze into the others crimson eyes once every few kisses.

Somewhere along the way, as they went lower and lower down his neck and chest, Matt moved to sit in the Prussian's lap. Half way down, however, Matt found his face in Gilbert's hands being brought back to his boyfriends lips for a passionate kiss.

Gilbert's hands began to wander across Matthew's pale chest. His hands passing over Matt's nipples made him buck his hips involuntarily. Gilbert pinched one and received the same reaction.

"Is this gonna be", Gil started between breaths, "An everyday thing?" he asked.

"I hope so." Matt whispered in reply as he began to grin their lower halts together.

"Awesome." the Prussian moaned as he felt his cock heat up with friction. He feverishly pulled of his and his partners shirts. Matthew stood and striped himself from his pajama pants and underwear after locking the door and shutting off the light.

Now the room was cold, dark and quiet, but the two teens were quite the opposite. They were sweating from their desire and moaning, sighing and gasping as they rubbed up against each other.

Gilbert had stolen of of his brothers (many) lube bottles and hid it under his bed for such an occasion. He reached down under his bed and grasped around before his hand found what he was searching for. He hurriedly squirt some on his hand and started prodding Matthew's entrance. This caused the Canadian some shock but he felt the sudden urgency just the same.

When three fingers had squeezed in and and out once, Matt panted, "I'm ready! Just do it, please!"

Right then Gilbert plunged in. Holding Mattie's hips, he moved him up and down his shaft while passionately kissing. When he started to pick up the pace, Matt reluctantly pulled his lips away from the kiss. This let him moan freely and that sent Gil over the edge so his trusts turned fierce and wild.

Now that every time the Prussian was hitting his boyfriends special spot, Matthew couldn't hold out any longer. He gasped and trembled, letting the pleasure course through him as seed spilt from his tip.

Beneath the blonde, Gilbert climaxed seconds later, releasing his load into the other teen who relished the last traces of pleasure. Then they both collapsed into a pile of teenage boy, sweat and cum atop the tangled bed sheets.

They layer around catching their breath before cleaning themselves up. Matthew couldn't help but think that if they were going to do this every day… they would need to buy more tissues!

"Hey." Gilbert said, "You're awesome, and I love you.", he smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you too." Matt replied, blushing— if he could get anymore pink than he already was.

They redressed and, as they walked out into the living room, tried to make it appear as if they hadn't just had hot sticky sex a minute ago.

It would be easy to tell just by their faces that they did more than talk.

Luckily for them, no one could see their faces because the power shut off as soon as they set foot in the living room.

* * *

P.S. if you want me to hurry up and write my GerItia M chapter, just bludgeon me with a few P.M's and I'll get it done faster ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long to update again! I hope the wait didn't spoil the chapter for you!

and if you paid attention to my authors notes in the last chapter, you can guess who's in this one ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9:

When Ludwig had stomped out, Feliciano couldn't help but follow his boyfried. He trailed behind him as he went down hallway after hallway and stair case after staircase until they arrived at the basement's laundry room door. On the way down the steps they could hear their neighbors clothes tumbling around in the washers and dryers and with every step it got louder and louder.

Feli was always the one most prone to being scared as well as scaring himself. Now he was here where there were loud rattling machines in a darkly lit (probably) spider infested basement.

He fell over in fright before the last step.

Ludwig had gone ahead and put down the laundry basket on top of a running machine because they all seemed to be in use. The neighbors, just like Ludwig, must have realized that with the snow storm the power won't be staying on for long.

Then he saw Feliciano whimpering on the steps. Feliciano felt the familiar pressure of the Germans arms around him and he began to clam down. He knew that there wasn't anything in this basement his Ludi couldn't save him from. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

"It's just the laundry room, Feli. Nothing to be afraid of." Ludwig whispered and released him from the hug

"I know, but it't dark and scary down here." he paused, "But it's fine 'cuz you're here!" he chirped and dove back into his boyfriends embrace. They held each other for a minute before the Italian found himself being pulled into a brief chaste kiss.

Then another… and just a couple more… and a few more after that until the kiss no longer could be considered brief nor chaste by anyone's standard. Now Feliciano was pressed against the side of the wall on the stairs by Ludwig's hot body like one of the nearby irons.

They jolted as a washing machine squeaked and sighed as it spun to a stop behind them. Ludwig, like the responsible person he is, abruptly pulled from the kiss to do the laundry. Feli watched as his boyfriend pulled out a neighbors clean clothes and put them in an empty dryer and loaded some of the clothes into the now vacant washer.

Feliciano, seeing that the other was almost done with his work, walked over to the row of washers. He rested a hand on the white lid of a washing machine, leaned over, tilted his head and gazed into Ludwig's wonderful ice blue eyes.

Feliciano's heart was beating fast and it echoed in his ears along with the washers and dryers around him. He leaned farther over the washing machine and kissed Ludwig. With his lover and a smile on his lips he felt so incredibly lucky that it overwhelmed him and he just had the urge to show how thankful he was.

He hurriedly began to unbutton the German's shirt as they kissed, feeling the others pale white chest as the kiss progress. Then he pulled off his own shirt, only separating from Ludwig for a split second before their lips pulled together once again. Their lower halves felt the pull as well and pressed together.

They both knew what was going to happen, it's happened many times before, but there was a mood about them making them want to switch it up some how.

Ludwig suggested a plan that would do just that, "Feli," he gasped, "I've been meaning to ask," he took another breath, "If you wanted," he kissed Feliciano neck and whispered, "top me this time?" Then the German averted his eyes in embarrassment and blushed so much that the pink spread all the way to his ears.

The Italian teen hadn't thought about it before but he was _always_ on the receiving end. Now was his chance to change it up. He nodded enthusiastically in reply.

Ludwig pulled away slightly, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. Feli chuckled to himself; his boyfriend was so prepared! Speaking of prepared, he began preparing himself… on top of the washer.

Feliciano was surprised at how long it took, for him it doesn't take long at all, and by the time his boyfriend was ready he had been flushed with desire far past his limit.

Perched atop the washer, Ludwig's expression told Feli to start. They knew each other well enough that, at times like these, words were unnecessary. When Feliciano began to slowly push in he realized two things. One, Ludwig was just as full of lust as he was and Two, that means he didn't have to go slowly… so he didn't.

Feliciano thrust in and out at an unsteadily until his hips adjusted to the new set up. Of course the wasting machine rumbling beneath him didn't help him either. However, when he found his rhythm he couldn't help but wonder why it took so long for him to try this, it was so good! Luckily Ludwig's face showed that he was enjoying himself as well. That only make him start pounding harder.

Ludwig Leaned forward to kiss Feliciano and that only increased both of their desire so Feli had to speed up until he didn't hunk his hips could take it much longer. Ludi came first with a small moan of his lovers name and accidentally knocked over the rest of the laundry in the basket but both of them had their minds rather preoccupied at the moment so neither noticed.

Feliciano came next in a flash of pleasure, blinding his senses. He thrust a few more times in attempt to keep that feeling but it was in vain. The pleasure previously felt dissipated but the feeling of love didn't. It could even be said that it grew.

They pulled together in a gentle kiss and panted in exhaustion, not daring to move so soon.

However, they quickly became attentive when they heard a small noise coming from the stairs. They turned around in time to see Lovino and Antonio stupefied at the top of the steps.

Lovino dropped his basket.

Then, without warning, the lights, washers, dryers and everything around them shut off. The power was out and everything was dark and quiet. The only exception was that of the laundry basket tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

So yeah… ItaGer… I "switched it up" if you will.

My friend the CheshireKitKat suggested it, so thanks again :)


End file.
